


i slithered here from eden, just to sit outside your door

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, has a sequence but is mostly non-sequital, hopper going through the trauma of having both his kids dating at once, i didnt speel that word correctly, mike going through the ordeal of dealing with both jonathan and hopper, no beta. die like men, spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: a serious of 50 drabbles (kinda) that have a sequence but aren't written in that sequence. tags will probably change. mostly involves feelings and giving people love.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. first 10

**Author's Note:**

> opp its a new fic

  1. It's not until they get home, when Will hasn't spoken since he announced that the Mindflayer was back, and Lucas is glaring at him, that Mike swears that he's gonna change. He stares at Will's red-rimmed eyes and his rosy cheeks and he _promises_ that things will be better, that they will be better, and he takes Will's hand and squeezes it before finding some warm pyjamas and a towel. He ends up wiping Will's face and drying his hair and helping him button the shirt when his fingers are shaking to much, and Will says _sorry_ and he says _it's okay, crazy together_ , because it's the closet thing to _I love you_ that he can manage at the moment.

  2. “I'm sorry, how did you accidentally kiss El?”

“She was very close to my face and she smelled really nice and I just sort of leaned in!”

“Max! What about Lucas? What about Mike? Jesus, what did El say?”

“She said that she liked it and I don't want to break Lucas's heart but-but I just like her so much and I wasn't think and god I don't know what I'm gonna tell him, Will. I wasn't thinking and I was just going to keep my feelings to myself because I thought that they where gonna die on their own but they just haven't they won't go away. Christ, I feel more when I look at her then when I kiss him, Will.”

  3. It's stupid, and he should stop thinking about Dustin's comment, about how he could feel the electricity. He shouldn't care, and he doesn't, because it was half a year ago, and he knows that he should be glad that Dustin's found a girlfriend. And, he is. In theory. But sometimes, at night, when it's very quiet and he's sure that no one could possibly guess what he's thinking about, he thinks about Dustin, and his stupid comment, and how Dustin was so willing to let him be with Max, even though Dustin also had feelings for her, and something in his chest twists painfully, because he knows that loyalty like that doesn't exist everywhere, and then he has to sleep because if he thinks about it too much, he's going to have to ask who he's currently feeling that electricity for.

  4. Even though every nerve in his body is screaming at him to get away, _get away before you get hurt again_ , he still sits there, listening to Mike. He says _their isn't an us, Mike,_ because Mike just refuses to stop pulling on his heart strings, and he can't do this anymore. He watches as Mike's face falls, before a stubborn, determined look overtakes it, and he wants to cry, because it's so incredibly Mike. He watches as Mike takes his hand and holds it, and he wonders when he got to bad at making decisions. But it doesn't matter anyways, Will decides, because he decided a long time ago that Mike was it for him. He starts to feel a little better about that decision as Mike presses a kiss to his hand.

  5. El had never been to mall before. She had never held a girls hand before. She can't decide which one is better. Everything is so bright, and the mall is noisy but in a good way, and she was so wrong about Max, but the best kind of wrong. And Max had the softest hands in the world, and El felt so warm and happy and excited that she didn't even question why she didn't feel this good when her and Mike were kissing.

  6. _Curiosity voyages_ were his thing, and Dustin hadn't really expected anyone to really be interested in what he was learning. Not because they didn't care, but just because he often picked the weirdest topics to learn about. Which is why it was extra confusing that Lucas was not only giving him his full attention, but also asking questions and grinning at Dustin when he answered (not that Dustin minded the extra attention).

  7. Christ, it was hard enough dealing with Hopper while he was dating El. Now, he had to deal with Jonathan, who both had a nail bat and was trying to win the 'most overprotective brother of the year' award. Hopper was annoying, sure, but he got excited when Mike and El where fighting, because it meant that Mike wouldn't be at the house. However, Jonathan was very worried about Mike breaking Will's heart, which lead to incredibly fun 'hurt my brother and I will formally introduce you to my nail bat' conversations at three in the morning while Mike tried to get a glass of water.

  8. El stared at Hopper who was staring at Max who was also staring at Hopper. While Hopper probably didn't see them kissing, it was still a cause for concern, and El gently rubbed Max's knee as she watched the redhead gulp.

“Hopper,” El said softly. “Leave.”

Hopper blinked, and sighed. “Three inch minimum or someone's sleeping on the couch.”

  9. “Give me your hand.”

“Go to sleep, Dust.”

“No! Gimme your hand.”

“Dustin” Lucas giggled softly. "Go to sleep you big dork."

“Gimme your hand first.”

“That's kinda gay, Dustin.”

“You literally came out yesterday by presenting the Kinsey Scale to El and pointing where you where on it.”

  10. “Steven your kids are here!”

“Their your kids too Robin!”

Mike rolled his eyes. “You guys don't need to do this every time we stop by.”

“Sorry, it's company policy. What do you need, dingus?”

“Can we rent a movie?” Will asked.

“That's kind of the point of this place, kiddo. What do you guys want?”

“Horror.” Lucas said.

“Maybe with teens?” Dustin offered.

“Aliens.” El said.

“And explosions.” Max finished off.

“Alrighty. DINGUS! COME HELP YOUR KIDS.”





	2. second 10

  1. “So you never had a home?”




“Not really. I lived at the lab, but Mike says that that doesn't count. Mike's house could have been a home, but Dustin said that home is a place where you feel loved by everyone in it, and the only person that loved me their was Mike.”

“What about Hopper?”

“...don't tell him this, but it sometimes felt like the lab. I couldn't leave at all for the first year, and even after you guys all knew that I was alive...”

“So it doesn't feel like a home.”

“Not like the homes that Dustin described.”

“You know...homes don't have to be buildings...”

“What?”

“People can be homes...in a weird, metaphorical way.”

“I don't know what metaphorical means.”

“That's okay...I'm just saying, that if your looking for a home, then it doesn't have to be a house.”

“Could you be a home?”

“What?”

“You make me feel safe and loved. You could be my home.”

“I wouldn't make a very good home, El.”

“You were the first person to ever take me somewhere fun. You didn't even have to hide me.”

“That's what friends do.”

“You should be my home.”

  1. Dustin was very very tired, and he knew that he should be at _home_ , but accidentally introducing a angry demodog from another dimension onto your unsuspecting friends has it's cons, and one of those cons is that sometimes Dustin is filled with the deep, gnawing sense that something was _wrong_ , and this particular night he thought that Lucas was in danger, so instead of calling him the the walkie, he crawled into Lucas's window and stared at Lucas until he woke up. When Lucas did wake up, he was both concerned and annoyed with Dustin, which was both really sweet and a little unnecessary of him, in Dustin's opinion.

Lucas ended up letting Dustin stay, and there they were: Lucas, with his arm around Dustin's waist and his cheek pressed against his curly hair, and Dustin, gently stroking the skin on Lucas's arm. He should really be home.

He decided to call his mother in the morning.

  2. “Good morning.” Mike said, awkwardly hunched up in the kitchen doorway, holding a glass of water. “It's nice to see you, Jonathan. I'm just getting a glass of water, so-”




“How long?”

“How long what? It's three am, we can talk later-”

“How long have you been seeing Will?”

Mike turned bright red and shuffled awkwardly. “I don't know what your talking about.”

“Michael.”

“Three weeks next Tuesday.”

Jonathan frowned and crossed his arms. “Do you sleep over often?”

“Do you? I mean, you are dating Nancy, so-”

“Me and Nancy are adults. You are Will are sixteen. And, if your having sex with Will, then I have the right to throw you out like a stray dog.” Jonathan said, stepping closer. “I'm happy for Will, I am. But if you ever hurt him, I will run you over with my car. Multiple times.”

“No, you won't.” Will said from behind Jonathan. He was rubbing his eye and looked rather grumpy. He pushed Jonathan aside, and grabbed Mike's hand. “I asked him to stay over. He's my guest.”

“Will-”

“I can handle myself, you don't need to pull this shit.” Will snarked, and grabbed Mike's hand.

“And I asked him to get me a glass of water.”

Will pulled Mike back to his room, and Mike turned his head around and stuck his tongue out at Jonathan.

  1. El doesn't like it when Max has to go home. She doesn't like Max leaving in general, but she especially didn't like it when she went home. Neil Hargrove was a mouth breather, and something about him always felt...slimy. Susan was a little nicer, but she mostly just agreed with Neil and tried to make Max act more girly, which El also hated because Max was _Max_ , and Max was almost perfect. Then there was Billy, who was mean and cruel and hated Lucas and beat up Steve. El didn't want Max to go home to that.




But Max always had to go home, no matter what El tried to stop her.

  1. Lucas loved exploring. While Dustin collected most of his knowledge from the library, Lucas liked to walk around the woods, or stay up late and try to watch the stars. When he and Dustin started...their thing, he started bringing Dustin along on these walks. When Dustin joined him, he would identify species of plants and frogs and fungi. It was nice. Both the walks and Dustin.




  1. “Will?” Mike mumbled with his face pressed against Will's shoulder.




“Mhm?”

“Don you want to go upstairs or stay here?” Mike asked, kissing gently between Will's shoulder blades.

“Can we stay here? I'm sleepy.” Will stated, rolling over so that he could see Mike's face.”

Mike smiled, and pecked his nose. “Course.”

And they kept on sleeping.

  1. It was easy, kind of, with Mike. He was her friend, she cared about him, he cared about her, and it was what everyone else on TV did. They all dated, the boys would chase after the girls, and the girls would always accept, even if they hated the boys at first. That part never made sense to El, but it didn't matter, because it was easy with Mike. Until Max became her friend, before she knew what it felt like to sleep next to her, before she knew what it felt like to hold her hand, before she realized that Max was the first person who actually took her out into the world and encouraged her to figure out who she was. Then, it was suddenly _very_ hard with Mike.

  2. “It's not even possible to revive cells that have been dead for more then an hour, a real scientist would have know that!”

“That's why it's a mad scientist, Dustin-”

“Even mad scientist's know things! He could be working on cloning, and that I would buy, but reviving the dead is impossible-”

“It's based on a Lovecraft story, Dustin-”

“I don't care! Lovecraft was scared of geometry, and Re-Animator's a silly movie!”

“Good special effects.”

“Lot's of movies have good special effects, Lucas.”

Lucas laughed at Dustin, who huffed at him and grabbed another fry. “Okay, so aside from the scientific inaccuracies that were present in the movie, did you enjoy yourself?”

“...Yes.”

“Glad to hear it. Want to do this next Friday?”

“...Sure.”

  3. “Will? You okay in there?”

“I'm fine go away!”

“Are you throwing up slugs again?”

“No! Go away Mike!”

“I'm really sorry.”

“I don't care, Mike. I really don't care.”

“Are you crying?”

“Go away.”

“Will...”

“Go AWAY! You've just been angry and-and mean since you got here, and I don't know why you even came, and I know that your going through a hard time because you and El broke up again, but you aren't allowed to treat me like that, so just leave.”

“I came because your my best friend.”

“Then why don't you act like it.”

“I don't know.”

“That's a shitty reason.”

“It's the only one I have, okay?! I'm not angry with you, Will, I'm just mad and then I take it out on people who don't deserve it, and I know that that's shitty and I'm really really sorry because I shouldn't be doing that especially with you because your my best friend and I love you so much and you don't deserve that and I'm just really fucking sorry.”

“Y-You love me?”

“...Maybe. If that's okay.”

“Oh my god.”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh my god.”

  4. “Will, if you don't turn off your sad sixties love songs, I can and will jump out the window.” Lucas said, throwing popcorn at him.

“I'd like to see you try.” Will said back, throwing jelly beans at Lucas.

“Very mature you too.” Max rolled her eyes at them.

It was movie night, which was a tradition that started after the Battle of Starcourt. This particular night, they were watching Sixteen Candles, by request of El. There where various snacks and enough popcorn to feed a small country. Mike was not being a little shit. Max seemed more relaxed and happy then she had been in weeks. El was practically bouncing with excitement. Will was stuffing Sour Patch Kids into his mouth. Lucas and Dustin were sitting very close together but no one mentioned it.

They were happy.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. sorry for disappearing life is exhausting.


End file.
